When Parker Met Hannah
by LJLanham
Summary: My musings as to what might happen when Parker meets Hannah. Booth/Parker fluff... one-shot


**AN- I adore Parker Booth and a I got to thinking about what will happen when he meets Hannah… this little scene grabbed hold of me this morning and wouldn't let go. Just a little Booth and Parker fluff, but I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated! **

When Parker Met Hannah

The silence was thick in the cab of the FBI-issued Sequoia, with both of the vehicle's inhabitants having a lot on their minds.

Seeley Booth looked over at his passenger trying to read the thoughts that were going through his head.

Parker Booth looked out the window, trying to understand the thoughts that were going through his head.

"What's on your mind, Bub?" the father asked.

"Bones," the son replied.

This took the elder Booth by surprise. He was driving his son home to his mother's after his first weekend with him and Hannah. With Hannah living in the apartment with them, the boys hadn't really had any time alone to discuss the development or for Booth to get his son's opinion of his new girlfriend. He assumed that his son's pensiveness was due to his feelings about Hannah. Bones hadn't been mentioned all weekend.

"What about her?" he asked tentatively.

"Well," Parker said, turning to face his father. "Since Hannah's your girlfriend now and she lives at your house, does that mean we're not going to see Bones anymore?"

"No!" Booth answered quickly. "Why would you think that?"

"Bones usually hangs out with us on the weekends," Parker said. "She goes with us to my soccer games and to eat at the diner or Wong Fu's…"

"Bones is our friend," Booth said. "She'll still be around, but wouldn't it be okay if Hannah did to those things with us, too?"

"Yeah, I guess," Parker replied, turning back to the window.

Booth couldn't miss the disappointment in his son's voice. This is why he'd never really introduced his son to the women in his life. It had always bothered him when Rebecca exposed Parker to the guys she dated. He felt that unless it was a serious relationship, it was unfair to Parker to bring him into it. Kids get attached easily. Parker had never met Tessa, or Catherine… he only spent time with Cam when he started hanging out at the lab.

Bones was different, she wasn't just some girlfriend… she was a permanent fixture in his life. And he'd always known she was good for Parker-and Parks was good for her, too. The two of them had become close over the years, especially since Parker had begun going to the Jeffersonian after school for "enrichment" of his education.

He smiled when he thought of the discussion he and Bones had about private schools versus public schools. He was glad that his friends were there for his son to help give him the things that he and Rebecca couldn't. Parker was turning out to be a really well-rounded kid, and the squints had a lot to do with that. Hannah would make a great addition to his life, as well.

"You know, Hannah played soccer in college," Booth said. "I bet she'll love coming to your games."

"Okay," Parker told his dad. "We're doing an anatomy unit in health class. I really want to show Bones the project I'm going to be working on."

"I'm sure she'll think it's great, Parks. You know, Hannah usually does hard news stories, but she's covering the opening of the special exhibit at the National Zoo- the dolphins on loan from Australia. She's invited us to go with her."

"Cool!" Parker replied. "Can Bones come with us? She loves dolphins."

"Yeah, she does, buddy," Booth said. "But she might be busy, we'll have to see."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Parks?"

"Does Hannah do karate?"

"I don't think so," Booth answered. "Why?"

"Well, before you guys left, Bones told me that martial arts were a really good way to defend yourself, get exercise, and relax your mind all at the same time. She said she might teach me if you and Mom said it was okay."

"We'll see, Bub."

The earlier silence hung in the air for a few minutes as they drove closer to Rebecca's house. Booth didn't know what to do about his son's preoccupation with Bones. Parker and Hannah had gotten along well, as he knew they would… but he was really hoping for more of a connection. Parker was cordial to Hannah, but he didn't really seem interested in getting to know her.

"Hey," he said. "Get this. Hannah is from Canada, and she actually thinks the Maple Leafs have a chance to beat the Flyers. They're playing at the beginning of the season and I thought maybe the three of us could go. We could take a weekend and go up to Philly, check out the game and I can show you and Hannah around where I grew up."

"That would be fun," Parker said. "Can we go to Independence Hall and see the Liberty Bell?"

"Sure," Booth said, with a silent sigh of relief. At least this idea wasn't met with the insistence that Bones come along.

"It's really important that we remember the history of our ancestors," Parker said. "Philadelphia is part of the history of our family and of the whole country. Bones says we can learn a lot by studying the people who came before us."

Booth just smiled and shook his head, he should have known.

"So, Parks," he said. "What do you think of Hannah?"

"She's pretty," Parker replied. "And she's nice, but next time maybe we'd better stick to eating at the diner," he added, scrunching up his nose. "No offense Dad, but she's not a very good cook."

Booth smiled at his son. He was right. Hannah's attempt at macaroni and cheese was kind of a disaster, making both the Booth boys long for Bones' special recipe of the casserole.

"You're right," he said. "But let's not tell her that, okay?"

"Okay," Parker replied with a smile.

Again, the Booth boys slipped in to a comfortable silence.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Parks?"

"Hannah's cool," he said. "And I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks, Bub," Booth answered. "I think the three of us are gonna have a lot of fun together, but I'll make sure you still get to spend some time with Bones and the squints, too, okay?"

"Thanks, Dad."

Booth dropped Parker off with his mother and climbed back into the SUV to head back to his place. As he drove, he thought about the many ways that Temperance Brennan was a part of his life. He had never realized how deeply entrenched in his son's life she was, as well. He wondered how he was going to handle that as time went on, but then he realized that Bones was still his best friend, and he couldn't think of a better person to have influence on his son than her.

He smiled as he turned the vehicle toward his apartment and headed home where Hannah was waiting for him.


End file.
